bluescluesfandomcom-20200213-history
Blue's ABCs
'Blue's ABCs '''is an episode of ''Blue's Clues from season two. There is also a Special Teacher's Edition VHS with this episode plus an introduction by Angela C. Santomero, which is a bit rare. This episode is also called Prereading. Blue learns her ABC'S in this episode. Characters Present *Steve *Blue *Mailbox *Mr. Salt *Magenta *Snail *Girl Books *A Really Great Book *Twinkle Twinkle Little Star *Hey Diddle Diddle Shops *Milk *Eggs *Banana *Water Story *Girl *Puppy Labels *Window *Rug *Table *Computer *Door *Flowers *Refrigerator Summary This episode is all about books, words and letters. Steve himself has A Really Great Book, although we never do get to find out the contents of it. To fit with the theme, various objects are labeled such as the Thinking Chair and even Steve himself. We met the rat at the kitchen to help us look for clues. By reading off a grocery list, we help Mr. Salt and Mr. Pepper to do their grocery shopping in order to feed a very hungry Paprika. Later, we skiddoo into a storybook and determine the correct order of words to make complete sentences through visual and contextual clues. In this case, the mistakes are: "The ball. threw a girl." "A ball. caught the puppy." "puppy snack. The and the ate a girl." Steve plays Blue's Clues to figure out what book Blue wants to read. Recap Steve reads A Really Great Book and welcomes the viewer in his house. We went to Blue's room to read the "Twinkle Twinkle Little Star" book. Steve read the words and decided to play a game of Blue's Clues when he spotted Side Table Drawer says S-T-E-V-E and to get the Handy Dandy Notebook. He finds that the first clue is the moon. We were called by Mrs. Pepper and we ran into the kitchen to need help with their grocery list. Mr. Salt lifted Steve tickles Paprika under the chin Paprika is hungry. We help them to shop for groceries to feed a hungry Paprika. Using a grocery list, we find milk, bread and juice in the cabinets, because they are like shelves. Following this, Steve finds the second clue which was a cow while mentioning words beginning with the letter "C." Then, Mailbox arrives giving Steve letters A, B, and C (the alphabet) before giving him his letter from his friends who tell Steve about the library. Later, we skidoo into a storybook that seems to have a very odd story. It turns out the words in the sentences are all out of order. Using the pictures and thinking about what makes sense, we help Steve and Blue to put the words in the sentences in the right order and fix the story. After that, Steve finds the last clue in our StoryBook which was a natural word "Jump." When all the clues were found, we and Steve went to the thinking chair and figured out that Blue wants to read the nursery rhyme "Hey Diddle Diddle."Steve tickles Paprika under the chin Quotes Steve: You Wanna Read this Book Now? Blue (barking "No") Steve: Are You Sure I Mean This Here is a Really Great Book? Blue (barking "No") Steve: Well What Book Do You Wanna Read? Steve: Oh. Oh. I Knew That Was Coming. We'll Play Blue's Clues To Figure Out What Book B-L-U-E Blue Wants To Read. Trivia *The authors and other staff and companies associated with the books If You Give a Mouse a Cookie, Corduroy and The Rainbow Fish all receive "Special Thanks" credits. Corduroy is one of the book shown in the opening sequence for the show. *Tanya Hamilton directed the video letter for this episode. *Julie Greenburg and Jessica Greenburg were Steve's Friends in the episode. Notes *Angela Santomero is credited as Angela C. Santomero and Jenna Marie Castle is credited as Jenna Castle. *Mailtime Segment: When Steve sings the "Here's the Mail" song, Blue holds up signs for us to sing along. Mailbox gives Steve letters - A B and C! He then give Steve the actual mail letter and in it, two girls visit a library. There, they read Laura Joffe Numeroff's If You Give a Mouse a Cookie. *And when Steve sang Now It's Time For So Long, the ball pointed to the words. *Snail who is hidden in three places in every episode, is very easy to find one time in this episode because they have labels. The other two times she appears, she is not labeled. *Some of the ideas used in this episode come up again in "Words" and "Let's Write! *The Picture Said Call Magenta from Blue Goes to the Beach Adventures in Art and Blue's Story Time. *Steve and Blue preformed the letter A from What Does Blue Want To Do With Her Picture? Steve Goes to College and Blue's Big Musical Movie *This episode is the first of two available as a bonus on the DVD "Blue Takes You to School," and on the VHS "ABC's and 123's." *This last episode steve says & blue barks saying "no" from What Experiment Does Blue Want To Try?,What Does Blue Want To Make?,Pretend Time.What Does Blue Want To Do With Her Picture?,What Does Blue Want To Build?.,Blue's Senses!.Steve Gets The Sniffles,Snack Time ,What Game Does Blue Want To Learn?,Adventures in Art, Blue Wants To Play A Game! ,Blue's Story Time,Draw Along With Blue, & Hide and Seek. Nick Jr. Logo End Of The Episode Of Blue's ABCs Video Appearances Blue Takes You To School (DVD) ABCs And 123s ABCs, 123s And More DVD Collection DVD Box Set Category:Episodes Category:Episodes Released on Video Category:VHS Category:Nick Jr. Category:Season Two Category:Wrong Answer Category:Funny Category:Silly Category:Again